


Escape plan的典狱长脑洞

by Finrod



Category: Escape Plan (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finrod/pseuds/Finrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看电影前的脑洞_(:3」∠)_</p><p>*把丧失物全部搬来AO3*</p><p>Ray Breslin/Willard Hobbes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape plan的典狱长脑洞

Escape plan的典狱长脑洞..【Pre NC17丧失注意不喜欢JC被这样那样对待的请赶快点X..！】预告片里的囚室是透明的呀..然后人物性格什么的完全不确定请不要太认真【跪

他的手被自己的领带捆住，颤抖着握拳抵在透明的囚室墙面上，汗涔涔的额头无力靠着自己的拳头。灯光刺眼，衬衣半褪，下半身完全光裸。  
感觉到野兽一样的气息从后面贴近，布料粗糙的裤子蹭着自己的大腿，然后一双力量惊人的大手蓦地握住他的腰。湿漉漉的耳语和舌头一起舔上了他的耳朵，“你在想自己怎么会沦落到被这样对待对吗，Mr. Hobbes？”  
似乎觉得隔着布料的触感并不太让人满意，那双手撩起衬衫下摆抚上了他的小腹，那里因为文职工作有了一些可爱的软肉，整体触感温润紧实。然后穿着囚服的男人发出无比满足的叹息。“当我说我是越狱专家的时候你应该相信我的能耐，而不是用你美丽的脸蛋露出那样无辜的笑，警告我在我和我的越狱计划中间站着你，而想要成功的话..”一只手无意状碾过胸口的凸起，收获一声被努力压制的惊喘，“我相信你当时说了try me，用那种该死的声音。” 手掌贴上喉咙，“我真想知道，为什么这么可恶的家伙，能有这么迷人的声音..” 力道收紧，“然而这不重要不是吗，you are my bitch now. Moan for me.”  
忽然松开控制喉头的手，大量空气涌入几近窒息的气管引起呛咳和无法控制的喘息，这让身后某个热源似乎更坚硬了一些，十足危险地贴着臀缝磨蹭。  
Ray Breslin敢确保他呆过的那么多监狱里，没人比眼前这位典狱长更加让人印象深刻。西装革履，鬓角有些灰白却异常性感，灰蓝色的眼睛闪着恶童样纯洁又残忍的光。他对囚犯绝对称不上仁慈，相反的，他喜欢用近乎变态的洞察力发现你的弱点，然后用发亮的皮鞋狠狠踩下去碾几下。没有囚犯不恨他，却很少人能不注意到他的吸引力，高挑修长，双腿笔直线条接近完美，五官深刻而且意外带着很硬朗的美丽。在他慢条斯理用轻柔甜腻尾音上扬的声音说出让人心底发凉的话时，偶尔会侧头挑眉或是露出整洁的牙齿笑得明亮又邪恶。在这个只有男人的地方，典狱长的存在无疑引人注目。他越是衣冠楚楚，严苛冷漠，就越是让人想知道他衣着散乱，目光惶惶的样子。  
而现在他正被按在透明的墙上，灯光明亮，每个人都可以看到他凌乱而无力反抗的样子。囚室内的男人享受着更多，因为他在观察Mr. Hobbes痛苦地闭上眼睛，浓密的睫毛湿漉漉的，细白的牙齿用力咬住下唇。“在已经订好的计划里加上这么一出确实有些冒险，但我不能不说，这简直物超所值。现在你需要知道，I'm trying you。你的人都各自被困住，而我还有将近3小时的时间，操完你，把你丢在这里让所有人用眼神操你，然后离开，你再也找不到我。”

==暂时over==


End file.
